The panel system embodying the present invention essentially consists of two members, i.e. (1) a display board, such as a writing board, which may comprises a dry erase surface, like melamine, or a bulletin board, which may be a fabric covered surface capable of receiving push pins, or both, and (2) a hanging bar on which multiple or single boards of either or both a writing board and a bulletin board may be removably secured.
Preferably, this hanging bar is sufficiently versatile to be mounted on modular workstation panels or slotted uprights of various standard widths and depths and may be mounted at any height within defined dimensions, as selected by the user. For most installations, only slight variations in the brackets for mounting the bar on a surface need to be made to accommodate the mounting position selected by the user.
Such a bar may also be used for mounting on any wall surface, even one without standard slots, with the use of special brackets, as disclosed herein. The hanging bar embodying the present invention in designed to easily accommodate various kinds of mounting hardware in a stable and effective fashion, with only limited variations in the mounting brackets being necessary to meet the mounting conditions desired.
Such a hanging bar, in association with the hanging hardware on the board, also provides easy means for removably secured mounting of selected boards. Even while providing easy changeover of boards, the hanging bar also provided stable mounting of the boards, in a way that unintended jolting of the board or other related structure will not cause the board to be dislodged unintentionally from the hanging bar. Further, the bar is capable of receiving horizontally arranged insert strips, which may be used for mounting materials suitable for receiving push pins or magnets, or decorative strips to vary the appearance of the hanging bar.
With reference to the display boards, they are constructed to be easily oriented in a selected horizontal or vertical direction, and the orientation may be easily changed. The invention also includes a tray for holding markers, pointers, push pins or similar items; and this tray may be secured to the bottom of the board and easily moved at right angles when the board is reoriented, and the tray has effective means for looking and unlocking it in a selected position. Boards of various colors, textures and configurations are completely interchangeable, without rearranging the hanging bar in any way. In most situations, the hanging bar may be mounted and the boards may be varied in the manner discussed without the use of special tools or training. Slight variations from manufacturer to manufacturer or from one office installation to another installation may be easily made by more manipulation of the parts, without having to substantially rearrange the components responsive to these variations.